A material, a paint, and so on used for beauty treatments, such as, a foundation, a sunblock for preventing ultraviolet, a moisturizer, and so on, is often used as a mist type in which fine particles are sprayed and dispersed in air, instead of a direct applying on a skin, in order to enhance effects of the material, the paint, and so on or an absorptiveness.
An apparatus for spraying a material with a mist type is generally called an airbrush. A structure and a genetic principal of the airbrush are very diverse.
For example, in an apparatus for spraying a cosmetic product (or a tonic) stated in Japanese Utility Publication No. 3096966 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art 1’), an ultrasonic vibrator is used to spray the tonic with the mist type.
However, in the case that the ultrasonic vibrator is used to spray the cosmetic product with the mist type, when a cosmetic product having high viscosity, such as, an essence, or a cosmetic product where solid powders are mixed, such as, a foundation, is used, fine openings of a nozzle are often blocked, or sizes of particles of the mist are not uniform and thus an applying state of the cosmetic product is poor even though the mist is generated.
In a spraying device stated in International Laid-open Patent Publication No. WO2011112246 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art 2’), a liquid is sprayed with a mist type by a flow of a compressed air. Thus, unlike Prior Art 1, a liquid having high viscosity or a liquid where solid powders are mixed can be spray with a mist type. However, an air-supply module for supplying the compressed air is a separated portion from a spraying portion. Thus, a portability of the spraying device is not good.
Also, in Prior Art 2, a switch for operating the air-supply module and a lever for supplying the liquid to the spray hole and for spraying the liquid with the mist type are separated from each other. Accordingly, an operability of the spraying device is low.